


Ensnaring His Pet

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardian Culture is different, Come Kink, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come play, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Master Thor, Mention Of Pet Play, Oral Sex, Pet Tony Stark, Sex Magic, come slut Tony Stark, manipulative thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When Thor met Anthony Stark, he knew where the fierce man truly belonged. Thor has a plan to make him the perfect consort for an Asgardian Prince
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Avengers Archive [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Ensnaring His Pet

Thor stretched his arms above his head before bending over to squint at the coffee maker, silently urging the small drops of caffeine to drip faster. Thor wanted to put his plan into motion as soon as possible after all he had waited long enough already.

Thor had put up with the annoyance that was the Avengers once the Battle of New York was won and Loki returned to Asgard. He and Jane had broken up not long after the battle had been won. The only reason Thor had bothered to come back to Midgard was one Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark.

Anthony Stark was magnificent in every way Thor had not thought Midgardian’s possible, even Jane had failed to shine as brightly as Anthony Stark had. Anthony had not only willingly taken him on in a fight but had actually put a decent fight. Thor had been impressed, as he had not been expecting much from the man in the gold and red armour.

However, the urge to see Iron Man as a shield brother faded the moment Anthony Stark had waltzed into the bridge of the Helicarrier and proceeded to take over in a well-versed way that had Thor watching with interest.

The thoughts Thor had about Anthony Stark had been shelved while they fought and then Loki’s following trial. Thor had returned the moment he was able and was extremely pleased when Anthony Stark opened up his home to him with no question. However, much to Thor’s annoyance the rest of the so-called ‘Avengers’ were also living there and taking advantage of Anthony.

Thor planned on remedying that; after all, if Anthony were on Asgard he would be treated properly, the way he should be treated so it was up to Thor to pick up the slack.

Thor was knocked out of his thoughts when the coffee machine beeped. Thor was quick to grab the largest mug in the kitchen on his floor and wasn’t that just another reason he needed to show Anthony the way he should be treated as quickly as possible. Anthony was far too giving to those who treat him so horribly, Thor will spoil him in every way he deserved and this was the first step.

Thor was glad Anthony had not taken offence by his request to have JARVIS blinded from his floor, as he highly doubted the AI would approve of this plan of his. No matter, both JARVIS and Anthony would understand that Thor was just doing what was best for Anthony.

Thor got a solid grip on the large mug before he worked his sweatpants down with his other hand. He took ahold of his fat cock and began to stroke himself. Thor pictured what Anthony would look like when he was taken to Asgard, he would look so beautiful clad in Thor’s colours and so pretty at the end of his chain by Thor’s feet.

It didn’t take long for Thor to groan out of his climax, making sure every drop of his seed was emptied into the coffee mug. Thor milked his cock the best he could before he put his sweatpants back into place.

Thor muttered a particular spell as he stared at the now much lighter coffee in the mug in his hand and smiled widely when the liquid flashed gold. Thor carefully held the still steaming cup as he entered the elevator and headed down to Anthony’s workshop that he had been given permission to enter whenever he wanted to.

“Hey point break, how’s it going?” Anthony’s face was glowing in the light blue shine of the holographic screens he was working behind.

“Anthony, I gave brought you the nectar of the Gods that you live off of.” Thor held up the mug, mentally chuckling at his word choice. A fond smile tugged at his lips when Anthony’s face lit up and he made grabby hands towards the mug.

“You’re a life saviour Thor, I swear!” Anthony crooned as he lifted the mug up to her lips.

“Damn, that has to be the best coffee I’ve ever had!” Anthony exclaimed looking at Thor in awe and Thor beamed when he saw a glint of gold shining in Anthony’s eyes.

“Such high praise!” Thor took the praise and leaned against the desk’s edge as Anthony took another sip but that led to him all but chugging the whole mug making Thor very pleased.

“I have to know! What is this? It can’t be coffee, it’s too damn good!” Anthony set the mug down and stumbled over to the god. Thor was pleased to see how gold Anthony’s brown eyes were now and noticed how Anthony was hard in his pants.

“I think you know Anthony, you just have to ask,” Thor said as he laid his large hand on the back of the human’s throat and smiled knowingly as Anthony fell to his knees and pressed his face to Thor’s crotch almost mindlessly.

“Please Thor, please let me have more.” Anthony’s voice was muffled but Thor heard him.

“Such a good pet, asking for permission. Go on, drink all you need.” Thor stroked Anthony’s hair and chuckled at how quickly the human got his sweatpants down around his thighs and a wonderfully warm mouth covered half of his cock a moment later.

Anthony’s dual-coloured eyes were half-lidded, his pink lips stretched wide around the god’s cock as he suckled at it. Thor smiled at the sight; pleased he was proven correct that Anthony looked amazing on his knees. Thor relaxed completely and smiled as Anthony gave a whorish moan, as his mouth was flooded with Thor’s cum.

“Did you enjoy your treat?” Thor asked softly when his soft cock slipped from Anthony’s mouth to settle against the human’s cheek.

“Yes, very much.” Anthony’s words slurred as he nuzzled against Thor’s thigh, tongue flicking out to make sure to catch every drop of Thor’s release.

“As you should, a pet should always enjoy any treat his owner gives him.” Thor crooned as he pet Anthony’s hair, smile widening as the human gave a soft mewling sound as he arched up into the touch and his eyes were now a mix of brown and gold and Thor knew he had snared his pretty pet completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
